characterfandomcom-20200223-history
CIC-Taft Home Video VHS Australia Releases
VHSs 1982 May 1982 * Rigby-CIC: Grease * Rigby-CIC: Jaws June 1982 * Rigby-CIC: July 1982 * Rigby-CIC: The Warriors August 1982 * Rigby-CIC: September 1982 * Rigby-CIC: October 1982 * Rigby-CIC: November 1982 * Rigby-CIC: December 1982 * Rigby-CIC: 1983 January 1983 * Rigby-CIC: February 1983 * Rigby-CIC: March 1983 * Rigby-CIC: April 1983 * Rigby-CIC: May 1983 * Rigby-CIC: June 1983 * Rigby-CIC: July 1983 * Rigby-CIC: August 1983 * Rigby-CIC: September 1983 * Rigby-CIC: Grease 2 October 1983 * Rigby-CIC: November 1983 * Rigby-CIC: 48 Hrs. December 1983 * Rigby-CIC: 1984 January 1984 * Rigby-CIC: February 1984 * Rigby-CIC: Mommie Dearest * Rigby-CIC: Saturday Night Fever March 1984 * Rigby-CIC April 1984 * Rigby-CIC: Cat People May 1984 * Rigby-CIC: June 1984 * Rigby-CIC: July 1984 * Rigby-CIC: Flashdance August 1984 * Rigby-CIC: September 1984 * Rigby-CIC: October 1984 * Rigby-CIC: An Officer and a Gentlemen * CIC-Taft: Jaws III November 1984 * CIC-Taft: December 1984 * CIC-Taft: Trading Places * CIC-Taft: Scarface 1985 January 1985 * CIC-Taft: February 1985 * CIC-Taft: March 1985 * CIC-Taft: Footloose April 1985 * CIC-Taft: Streets of Fire May 1985 * CIC-Taft: Top Secret! * CIC-Taft: Star Trek III: The Search of Spock June 1985 * CIC-Taft: July 1985 * CIC-Taft: August 1985 * CIC-Taft: Sixteen Candles September 1985 * CIC-Taft: October 1985 * CIC-Taft: November 1985 * CIC-Taft: December 1985 * CIC-Taft: Beverly Hills Cop 1986 January 1986 * CIC-Taft: Chinatown * CIC-Taft: Delirious February 1986 * CIC-Taft: The Breakfast Club * CIC-Taft: Repo Man * CIC-Taft: Best Defense March 1986 * CIC-Taft: Witness * CIC-Taft: Into the Night * CIC-Taft: * CIC-Taft: * CIC-Taft: April 1986 * CIC-Taft: Brewster's Millions May 1986 * CIC-Taft: Gotcha! * CIC-Taft: * CIC-Taft: June 1986 * CIC-Taft: Fletch * CIC-Taft: Stick July 1986 * CIC-Taft: Weird Science September 1986 * CIC-Taft: The Man Who Wasn't There October 1986 * CIC-Taft: Clue November 1986 * CIC-Taft: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * CIC-Taft: Back to the Future * CIC-Taft: The Money Pit December 1986 * CIC-Taft: Pretty in Pink 1987 February 1987 * CIC-Taft: Young Sherlock Holmes May 1987 * CIC-Taft: Ferris Bueller's Day Off July 1987 * CIC-Taft: Top Gun August 1987 * CIC-Taft: Heartburn October 1987 * CIC-Taft: The Golden Child November 1987 * CIC-Taft: Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home 1988 April 1988 * CIC-Taft: Beverly Hills Cop II May 1988 * CIC-Taft: The Secret of My Success August 1988 * CIC-Taft: Planes, Trains and Automobiles 1989 January 1989 * CIC-Taft: She's Having a Baby June 1989 * CIC-Taft: Friday's Curse * CIC-Taft: A New Life * CIC-Taft: A Dangerous Life October 1989 * CIC-Taft: Spring Fever December 1989 * CIC-Taft: The Naked Gun * CIC-Taft: Scrooged 1990 February 1990 * CIC-Taft: Cousins * CIC-Taft: The 'Burbs March 1990 * CIC-Taft: K-9 July 1990 * CIC-Taft: Parenthood October 1990 * CIC-Taft: Internal Affairs November 1990 * CIC-Taft: Born on the 4th of July 1991 June 1991 * CIC: Funny About Love 10th October 1991 * CIC: The Two Jakes November 1991 * CIC: The Perfect Weapon 12th December 1991 * CIC: The Godfather Part III 1992 January 1992 * CIC: King Ralph March 1992 * CIC: Naked Gun 2 April 1992 * CIC: Soapdish May 1992 * CIC: Backdraft 10th September 1992 * CIC: Problem Child 2 22nd October 1992 * CIC: Frankie and Johnny 3rd December 1992 * CIC: Beethoven 1993 March 1993 * CIC: Wayne's World 1994 March 1994 * CIC: The Firm April 1994 * CIC: Conheads May 1994 * CIC: King of the Hill * CIC: Addams Family Values June 1994: * CIC: Wayne's World 2 * CIC: Remote July 1994 * CIC: Beethoven's 2nd * CIC: The Man Who Wouldn't Die August 1994 * CIC: Heart and Souls * CIC: The Concierge September 1994 * CIC: Jurassic Park * CIC: Without Warning: Terror in the Towers * CIC: Jericho Fever October 1994 * CIC: Dying to Remember November 1994 * CIC: * CIC: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story December 1994 * CIC: Naked Gun 3: The Final Insults * CIC: In The Name of the Father 1995 13th July 1995 * CIC: Forrest Gump 3rd August 1995 * CIC: The River Wild 24th August 1995 * CIC: Drop Zone 21st September 1995 * CIC: Junior 28th December 1995 * CIC: Casper 1996 1997 1998 1999 Category:VHS (Australia) Category:Incomplete pages